


Lightly Frosted

by tophbeifong



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, grinding???, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophbeifong/pseuds/tophbeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer Frost missed Doctor Light when she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightly Frosted

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing. It's short. Enjoy

"Caitlin, _oh_ "

"Caitlin-"

"Ah, ah, that's not my name, Linda" Killer Frost purrs. She pinches a nipple and twists, sending shivers up Linda's spine. Her fingers are cold as she rolls the pink bud, leaning down to suck the other one into her mouth. Linda arches up and moans, high-pitched and long. Killer Frost pulls away.

"I was lonely when Zoom sent you to that other earth. Reverb was busy visiting that cute guy who works with the CCPD and Ronnie was preparing himself for the breachers" She says, kissing her way down Linda's stomach, leaving small patches of frost in her trail. Linda trembles, only half listening to her as she gets closer to the area Linda needs her most. Killer Frost hovers over Linda's cute black panties, breathing over them just to see her squirm, before sitting up. 

She pulls her underwear off, doing the same to Linda. She chuckles as she settles one leg over her partner's. She pulls Linda towards her and pushes their throbbing cores together. Linda gasps and then moans, loud. Killer Frost smirks and starts grinding against her at a torturously slow pace. Linda whimpers and bucks her hips up, but gets stopped by Killer Frost's hand on her hip, pushing her to the bed.

"Now, now, Dr Light, let's not get impatient.." Killer Frost teases, leaning over and capturing Linda's lips. Their tongues tangle together as they both moan. Killer Frost grinds quicker, moaning into Linda's mouth. She pulls back and breathes a laugh, "How I've missed your pretty face"

Linda giggles and pulls her down for a kiss.

"Killer Frost, Killer Frost, Frost, Frost, _Caitlin_ " Linda gasps, gripping the sheets as their clits rub against each other.

Killer Frost moans, pressing down harder in response. She kisses Linda's neck gently, pinching a nipple at the same time.

Linda lets go of the sheets and grabs frantically at Killer Frost's hands which are situated beside her head. Killer Frost takes Linda's hands in hers and continues grinding, making Linda moan and grip her hands tighter. "Mm, you're so wet" Killer Frost hums, nipping at Linda's bottom lip.

Linda gasps then moans, loud. "C-Caitlin, I'm going to-'m gonna come" She moans, squeezing Killer Frost's hand.

Killer Frost chuckles, "Me too" and brings one hand down to Linda's clit and rubs making her cry out.

Linda cries out again as her hips stutter upwards and Killer Frost presses down hard on her clit.

Linda feels herself throb as she comes, watching Killer Frost through hazy eyes. Killer Frost pants and grinds down against Linda twice before she's coming, pressing herself as close to Linda as possible.

They both lay there in a tangled mess of limbs before Ronnie knocks on the door and interrupts them. They reluctantly get up and dressed and as Linda is walking out the door, Killer Frost grabs her and pulls her back, gently kissing her cheek leaving a patch of frost there.

"I missed you, Linda" She walks out the door, leaving Linda standing there, smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> i ship it.  
> Come find me on tumblr if you really want to: [tophbeidong](http://tophbeidong.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i'm dumb and i can't think of titles


End file.
